


Stranded and Injured

by Retear



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Child Abuse, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I started writing this when i finished an exam lol, Mild Gore, POV Amity Blight, belos pov, i think thats child abuse anyways, i will add tags between chapters. probably, lol rip amity, rated teens because of blood, there is gonna be a mix of first person and third person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retear/pseuds/Retear
Summary: Luz and Amity went to take down Emperor Belos, Belos expected Luz eventually but not Amity. This leads to his tower collapsing
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 47





	1. The Collapse

**Author's Note:**

> I finished an exam early so i started writing this on spare paper from my bag, this was pretty much left for a while after I transfered what was written on paper to my phone. 
> 
> this is just something I started to pass time lol. 
> 
> enjoy

"Ugh, what happened?" Luz asks herself as she rises from rubble. She's in a lot of pain, her head is throbbing and everywhere aches. She looks around, it's like a cloud of dust, covering a giant pile of rubble under the early night sky. It looks like the sun had set less than two hours ago.

She remembers. She and Amity went to fight Emperor Belos with a surprise attack even with the extra security around the castle and Bonesborough, Belos was prepared to face her. He didn't expect to see Amity there with her too though so it broke out into an intense fight leading to the castle collapsing. 

Amity. She drained her magic during the fight so Luz tried to help her get out but it was too late. They both got stuck inside. Luz tried to protect them both with vines from her plant glyph but a coven member lunged at Amity causing them to be separated and Amity unprotected. With a coven member.

"Amity?" She calls out, her throat hurts so it sound more like a croak. She gets no response. She frantically looks around. "Amity!?" She calls out louder. This is when she spots a bit of green peeking out of the derbis she immediately tries to climb over the rubble but she also see blood, lots of blood. 

'Oh no.' Luz thinks to herself

* * *

Emperor Belos pants as he limps over debris. He never expected to see Amity Blight with the human. Both girls have grown stronger, especially the human much to Belos' surprise. He expected Amity to eventually join the coven early and face the human but it seems like his original plan will have to change. The Blight girl appears to be fond of the human, if he can manipulate Amity into hating the human he might be able to get the upper hand next time. 

If there is a next time, he didn't see either of the girls get out of the escape and considering how bad it was they might not even be alive. Humans are weak and Amity most likely drained herself while attacking him. If he could barely get out even with a head start there's no way either could possibly be alive. If they were their injuries will make them bleed out and die anyways. There is no point in checking if they are still alive or not. 

His Castle was destroyed, this isn't good. He'll have to get the witches in his coven to reconstruct it. If he can find them. 

But first, he must go to blight manor to tell Alador and Odalia what exactly their daughter has been doing these past months with some small white lies. He also needs to be healed, he still got injured from the collapse. 

"Wretched human." He mutters to himself when he trips over a rock. "First comes to the isle through a portal that the Owl Lady shouldn't even have, then she starts a prison riot at the comformitorium, attend hexside, convince principal Bump to allow students to mix magic, attempt to steal an ancient relic and invade my castle twice." He mutter angrily. When he falls over his robes, his mask cracks even more and he yells in frustration.

"Oh that human won't know what hit her. If she is still alive that is." He says to himself. 

As he starts heading to Blight Manor for assistance and a temporary place to rest, he replays the events of today in his head.

* * *

_ I stand watching the sun set over the isles as I always do. Everything seems like the usual, random citizens fighting in the streets with my guards breaking them up. The occasional wild witch being arrested, the usual. _

_ Two cloaked figures appear in my peripheral vision, I pay no mind to it though as they're most likely just wild witches running from some guards. One is holding a staff while the other isn't. The staff seems to be shaped like an owl similar to The Owl Lady's, I notice. _

_ I return to my throne room where I stay for some time. Tonight may be a quiet night. I look around the castle and realise I was very wrong. I see what appears to be the same two figures, running through the castle towards the throne room. I get ready to fight. _

_ The two figures barge through the doors, the one holding the staff is in a purple cloak. I spot a bit of green hair on the other figure, this spikes my curiosity as there aren't many witches with green hair that looks like that on the isles. They have a cape that is black with white specs on it, a very uncommon pattern for a cape. _

_ "Belos, tell us where the portal is or else!" The purple cloaked figure yells while slamming their staff on the floor, producing a few flames. _

_ Ah, it's the human girl and one of her friends. Wait, who is that other figure? I don't recall seeing the human with a green haired witch except for when she faced Amity Blight in a witches duel. I doubt the young Blight girl would congregate with the human. _

_ Who are they? _


	2. Tending to Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz takes care of Amity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short I've been busy.

Luz takes in sight before her. Amity, covered in blood with an Emperor's Coven member who seems to be dead on top of her. Hopefully most of the blood is from the coven member and not her. 

She hastily climbs over a bit of stone to reach Amity and pulls the Coven member's corpse off of her. She checks for injuries, she finds two big wounds and a few small cuts. The major wounds are on her thigh and back, theres is a bit of blood coming from her head. Luz places her ear on Amity's chest to make sure she's breathing before carefully picking her up to place her on her lap.

"Gracias mami for teaching me how to check if someone is breathing." Luz says under her breath.

Amity's breathing is ragged and sounds painful. Luz takes off Amity's cloak and wraps it around the major wound on her back before taking off her own cloak to wrap around her thigh.

"That should help stop the bleeding." Luz mutters while gently picking her up again to try find the bridge that let's you cross back over from the castle. 

She finds it but not how she hoped. The bridge also collapsed and is now in the pit.

"No..." She whispers.

She finds a small clearing in the rubble and places Amity down. She hopes Amity will wake up soon so she can summon her scroll to text someone for help.   
It seems like that won't be happening for a while though. 

Luz strokes Amity's cheek and mutters some Spanish words.

"Please wake up soon" She says afterwards.


	3. Awakening and Comforting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity sees old memories from another perspective. Also new ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it took a while to make this chapter.
> 
> I literally made the chapter title before the plot of this chapter...  
> Enjoy!

Darkness, that's all Amity sees. She feels pain but it's numb, as if you know it's there but can't fully feel it.

She can faintly here a voice but can't place where or who it's coming from.

She looks down at herself but finds only a green outline of her body. She hears her mother's words in the back of her head. "A Blight is represented by their green hair, your brown hair won't make you look like a perfect, true Blight. Isn't that right, dear?"

The scene of Odalia dyeing Amity's hair takes place right in front of her eyes, she hates this memory. She will never be able to forget that day, she had to force a smile so her mother wouldn't send her to the punishment room again. "Now you look exactly like a true Blight, do you like your hair dear?" Her mother says to her younger self. 

She wants to call out, yell, scream, anything at her to stop but she can't speak, only watch. She tries diverting her eyes but they're glued to what is happening in front of her. 

"...Yes mother." Her younger self mutters.

"Don't mutter Amity, a true Blight speaks with confidence." Her mother scolds.

"Yes mother." Her younger self repeats, louder.

"Good." She says.

Her mother leaves, vanishing into the darkness. She sees her younger self break down into a sob, crawling to where a corner probably is in the darkness and pulls her knees up to hide her face. She keeps the sob quiet incase her mother hears her being weak.

Only then is she able to move, she looks down at herself again, still an outline. She didn't know what she'd expect when looking down at herself. She's about to run over to her younger self but that's when Emira enters the darkness. Emira spots her in the corner and runs over to her, wrapping her in a tight hug and comforting her saying everything will be alright.

Emira lifts her sister and carries her out of the darkness to gently put her in bed. She made sure their mother was gone before entering so she didn't have to worry about her for a while.

Amity follows, she wasn't completely certain on what happened after Emira picked her up that day as she was quietly sobbing into her chest. She knows this is when she will be able to know. When she moved out of the darkness, it followed her. Emira exited the room and that's when Amity hears yelling in the twins room. She runs to where the room is and phases through the door, there isn't as much darkness in here. She sees Emira yelling at her brother about what mother did, tears escaping both of the twins. 

"We can't let her keep doing this Edric!" Emira yells.

"I know, it's why we're going have to keep a close eye to make sure it doesn't happen again. So she's not in the same room as that monster alone." Edric says. 

"How are we going to keep watch without raising suspicion?" Emira asks. 

"With pranks, harmless of course. If we constantly prank her she won't notice we are keeping watch and will only assume we are doing pranks with malicious intent." Edric answers.

"She's going to hate us after this." Emira sighs.

"I know." Edric says. 

"I'm going to go check on her, I probably shouldn't leave her alone too long as she's going to need comforting after what has happened today. When she's feeling better which might take a while, we will begin the pranks." Emira says as she exits the room, phasing through the outline of Amity who currently feels tears rolling down her cheeks.

When the door closes she slides down it, the darkness consuming her as she lets a few tears fall. 

"Ed...Em... you two really were just trying to protect me." She whispers to herself. 

The darkness has fully taken over again and she can't hear or see anything. She stares into it, hoping to find anything.

She see a light, glowing brightly. She gets up and moves towards it, this is when she hears the same voice from earlier but more clear and louder.

'Please wake up soon.' 

She recognises the voice, the same voice she heard earlier. It's from Luz.

She goes to touch the light, it consumes the darkness and a rush of intense pain spreads through her.

* * *

Pain, that's all she feels. The light is burning her eyes even with them closed. Under her she feels something warm and soft, she doesn't know what it is.

She tries to open her eyes, it's like staring directly into the sun but she still tries. Everything is dark in her left eye. She can feel dust stinging both her eyes.

"Amity?" A voice calls out, it sounds far away. 

A figure enters her vision, she can barely recognise that it's Luz. She feels a soft hand on her cheek.

"Y-you're eye." Luz gasps.

"What about it?" Amity asks, it sounded more like a croak.

"Close your right eye." Luz says.

Amity closes her eye and can't see anything. 

"Whatever happened during that fight did something to your eye. When your magic drained, did you loose vision in your left eye?" Luz asks.

"I don't know, I probably didn't notice." Amity answers. 

Luz hugs Amity, saying that they'll fix this when they're back with everyone else and that they'll make Belos pay. While this is happening Amity recalls the events of the battle.

* * *

_ Luz and I snuck through the castle, when a guard spotted us, they got knocked out. Luckily we only had to knock out a few guards.  _

_ "Okay, the throne room should be around the corner." I said. _

_ We barged through the door, Belos seemed to have been awaiting us. He seemed curious about me but knew Luz is there.  _

_ "Belos, tell us where the portal is or else!" Luz yelled as she slammed Owlbert onto the floor. _

_ "Ah, Luz the human, not much of a surprise to see you here. I have expected to see you here but not so soon. You may have forgotten that I didn't have to try when you first fought me, don't forget that you're human." Belos said. _

_ "Shut up you oversized bitch! She's more of a witch than you'll every be!" I yelled. _

_ "Amity Blight? What are you doing with the human? I thought you only associated with high class witches as your parents told you to, not a mere human. I wonder what your mother would say about this." He said, glaring at me. _

_ "I wonder what she'll do, maybe she'll put you in the punishment room." He says smugly. _

_ Fear consumed me, I haven't been in that room for years but I still remember it clearly, the pitch black cramped room. Not even a light spell could light the room. Mother would send me there if I didn't meet her expectations i'd be in there for hours, if I miss behaved I'd be in there for days. _

_ During my panic Luz charged at Belos, casting magic with Owlbert. Belos dodged and captured her with ease.  _

_ "Well that was fun, got it out of your system?" Belos said as if he was talking to a child.  _

_ I felt something bubble up inside me, I don't know what but at the same time everything went dark. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let Amity say bitch 2k21 
> 
> The eye thing wasn't planned, it just came up when i was trying to sleep and I had to add it.
> 
> Also that Amity flashback was a bit difficult but still kinda fun.


End file.
